


Oneshot Requests!

by WhatInTarnation



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tags to be added, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTarnation/pseuds/WhatInTarnation
Summary: Comment a prompt, as vague or as clear as you would like, and I'll write it! This will be described in more detail in the first chapter.





	1. Requests!

This is going to be a collection of oneshots made by prompts from YOU!!! (And a lot of other people but that doesn't sound as catchy)

_But how will this work?_ You may ask. Well, you can comment a prompt as vague or as clear as you'd like. You can make one up, steal something off of Tumblr, I don't mind how you get the prompt. If there is a ship in it, add which one you want to do. Sorry, but I refuse to do Pheaker, Jamilton, or shipping Burr with anybody but Theo. I apologize for these restrictions, but I'm just uncomfortable writing them. On the other hand, I'll probably better at writing Lams, Jeffmads, Marliza, and Mulette than other ships, but I'm fine with anything besides the ones I mentioned the sentence before. I'm totally a-okay with poly, gay, straight, any kinds of ships. I prefer writing in modern times, but I will write in any time period as long as you specify which one. If you don't specify, it'll automatically be modern.

I'll write fluff, crack, angst, smut ;), anything you would like. This means that the rating of this book might change. Depending on how much attention this gets, I could be closing commissions at any time, so I apologize in advance if I don't get to your suggestion.


	2. Angsty Philidosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A N G S T Y Philidosia, as requested by the guest, "Meep."  
> (awesome username btw)

Theodosia shut the door behind her, walking out of her bedroom and into the living room, where her boyfriend, Philip, was straightening his tie.

“Are you ready for tonight, Philip?” Theo asked sweetly, playing with a loose thread on her old blouse.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Philip replied timidly.

“What’s wrong?” Theodosia asked slowly. Philip normally wasn’t nervous, and when they go out together, he’s always cheerful and bouncy.

“I’m just really nervous for tonight, I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Why would anything go wrong? We’re just going out for dinner tonight.”

Philip’s eyes widened, “…Are you sure? My schedule doesn’t say so…”

Theodosia grew annoyed, “Is it some sort of poetry meeting? You never have time for me Philip.”

“Of course I have time for you, I just didn’t write our date down on my schedule and I have a really important poetry reading tonight that I CAN’T miss, Theo.”

"Well I don't CARE if you have a stupid poetry reading tonight!" Theodosia bellowed at Philip.

"Theo-"

"DON'T 'THEO' ME, PHILIP! You PROMISED that we would spend TIME together, and that you WOULD'NT go to any meeting, and LOOK at where you are now!" 

"Theo, I-"

"You WHAT? You care about writing more than me? Was I not enough? Do you just not want to spend time with me? You're picking poetry over lo- do you even LOVE me Philip?"

"Of course I do, Th-"

"Then say it to my face," Theodosia replied on the verge of tears.

"I just told yo-"

"DOES, 'OF COURSE I DO,' SOUND LIKE 'I LOVE YOU,' OR DO YOU JUST NOT APPRECIATE ME?!"

Philip grabbed Theo’s hand, who instantly pulled back. "I love you, Theodosia Burr, more than anything else, nobody could ever come close to how amazing you are. You're beautiful, intelligent, witt-"

"Well you might love me, but it sure doesn't LOOK, or FEEL that way Philip."

"What can I do to show you that I really do love you, then?" Philip asked, exasperated.

"Well why don't you just think of something while you're at your poetry reading?" Theo replied coldly, storming off into her room.

"Theo, wait!" Philip cried, sprinting after her, but Theodosia's door had already been locked.

“Just go,” Theodosia muttered.

“Theo, I won’t lea-“

“JUST GO, PHILIP! OKAY? IT’S THE VERY LEAST YOU COULD DO!”

“But I’m going to do the most I can do for you, I’m not leaving Theo.”

Theodosia swung open the door with teary eyes but an angry expression, “If you’re not leaving yourself, I’ll have to force you.” She grabbed Philip’s wrist and dragged him to the door, shoving him out with one last glare.

Theodosia wasn’t aware that Philip’s writing journal was still on the couch, so Philip wasn’t able to go anywhere without it.

“Theodosia, I need my journal!” Philip cried.

A few moments later the door was unlocked and opened just a crack, and a large coffee-colored notebook was thrown at Philip’s head. After a second of hesitation, Philip head out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a part 2 for this oneshot, or any other ones, just post a comment asking!


End file.
